


'fools' - hermione granger

by a_october



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_october/pseuds/a_october
Summary: "i didn't know you had a sister malfoy"ophelia malfoy. a pureblood. hermione granger. a mudblood.ophelia is draco's sister. when she comes to hogwarts, her whole world is turned upside down when she gets sorted into gryffindor. but then she meets hermione. can she disguise her feelings for hermione?
Relationships: Hermione/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. 'home'

"Why do we hate mudbloods?" asked Lucius.  
"Because they stole our magic and ruined our world" I replied.  
"Good. Always remember that."  
"Yes Daddy. Can I go play now?"

The train compartment opened, startling me out of my thoughts. A girl came in, with wild brown hair and soft, kind eyes. "As much as I hate to say this, Malfoy," she said, speaking to my brother, Draco. "I have to sit in a compartment with you, as all the others are full. I apologize in advance if my dirty mudblood smell makes it reek in here, I'm sure you'll survive."

I was shocked. I had never heard anyone, apart from our father, speak to Draco like that. I waited for Draco to curse the girl into oblivion, but to my immense surprise, Draco just chuckled. "Go ahead Granger, just don't expect me to make conversation."

"Oh, I'm far too interesting for you not to talk to me" the girl said. She turned to me. "And who's this Malfoy, you haven't kidnapped some poor girl, have you?"

I stood up and offered her my hand. "I'm Ophelia Malfoy, Draco's sister.

She shook my hand and smiled at me, giving me butterflies in her stomach. "I'm Hermione Granger." Once again she turned to look at Draco. "I didn't know you had a sister, Malfoy."

He shrugged and smiled at me. Although he could be a jerk sometimes, I loved Draco and he took care of me, loved me. "There's a first time for everything" he told her. Hermione let go of my hand, which I hadn't realised she had been holding all this time. 

She sat down and stretched. "Well, nice talking to you, but I'm gonna close my eyes so I don't have to look at Draco's face any longer." And with that she closed her eyes and appeared to be sleeping. Draco smiled at me before nodding off too, leaving me free to stare at Hermione.

Soon after, the train shuddered to a halt. Hermione and Draco awoke and started walking out of the compartment, with me following. We soon got on a carriage and once again, it was just the three of us.

"So, Ophelia" Hermione curled her legs up under herself. "Why are you only coming to school this year? I'm assuming you're around the same age as Draco and me?"

"Yeah, I am. I was ill for the first few years, so I was unable to attend school." That was only part of the truth, but everyone, including me, has their secrets.

She smiled at me and over her shoulder I saw my first glimpse of Hogwarts. Draco nudged me. "That's gonna be your home for the next year"

I was so excited. Not only would I finally be able to learn, but I would be away from our father, Lucius.

We stepped out of the carriage and filed into the Great Hall. I lined up with all the first years, feeling pretty out of place as I was twice the size of them. "See you at the Slytherin table" Draco whispered in my ear.

Hermione waved at me as she went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Of course. Just my luck that she would be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I hoped I would see her around the school.

All too soon, it was my turn to be sorted. I didn't feel nervous as I knew I would be sorted into Slytherin, I mean I was a Malfoy after all. The sorting hat was placed on my head. 

"Gryffindor!"


	2. 'losing hope'

"Gryffindor!"  
The room fell utterly and completely silent. A Malfoy in Gryffindor. Unheard of. I saw Draco's face, it was a picture of fear, horror, and something that was almost betrayal.  
I went and sat down at the Gryffindor table, my mind numb as I tried to figure out what just happened. I was a Malfoy, I had never even thought that I could be sorted into any house other than Slytherin.

And Gryffindor of all houses. I can't count how many times my father, complaining about Hogwarts, has said how Gryffindor is the worst house, how it has been corrupted by mudbloods. I shuddered to think what my father would do when he found out.

I sat through the feast, too terrified to eat anything. Dumbledore started speaking, the words just floating around my ears, never going in.  
After the food had been cleared away and Dumbledore had finished speaking, Draco came up to me and grabbed my arm. "You know what this means don't you?" I nodded and Draco sighed. "He's gonna be furious."

I found my voice again. "You think I don't know that? I'm terrified, for my life even. You know what he did when he found out that you had a girlfriend, imagine what he's gonna do now.

I shivered. I didn't want to be reminded of what he did to me, or Livia, when he found out we were dating.

He being my father, Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy marched over to McGonagall. "Professor, there must have been a mistake, Ophelia can't be in Gryffindor!"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, there is nothing I can do, Ophelia will stay in Gryffindor."

I felt my heart sinking, already losing onto the small bit of hope that I had when Draco spoke to McGonagall. Lucius was going to....no, I didn't even want to think about it.   
Draco turned to me. He started whispering in my ear. "I won't tell him, he'll naturally assume you were sorted into Gryffindor. Meanwhile, stay away from everyone in Gryffindor, Hermione especially." 

Walking up the stairs, I found my way to the Gryffindor common room, well, I was standing outside the Fat Lady. Dang, I didn't know the password. Luckily, a Gryffindor came up behind me and said the password, I slipped in after him.

When I stepped into the common room, the chatter died down, giving me the unpleasant feeling they were talking about me.

I went and sat down at an aempty table at the back. Whispers about me echoed around the walls, reminding me of the days I would sit in my bedroom, listening to my mother trying to convince him to not hurt me and to let me go to school with Draco.

I was on the verge of tears when Hermione came up beside me and sat down at my table. I found myself liking this girl more and more.


	3. 'morning thoughts'

I woke up feeling happy, for once. My conversation with Hermione last night ran through my head.

She had come and sat next to me, and we talked about unimportant things until she asked a question that there was no way I could answer. "So, what was the real reason you only came to school in fourth year?"

I had changed the subject, and Hermione complied, although I knew she wouldn't rest until she found the real reason, but she wasn't finding it out from me.  
I saw Hermione stirring in the next bed and quickly got up and started getting dressed, as if she could hear my thoughts.

When we had both got dressed, we walked down the thickly carpeted stairs, and into the great hall for breakfast. Draco wasn't down yet, and I sat next to Hermione, feeling a little rebellious, although no one who didn't want me to sit next to her could see me.

I was talking to Hermione and eating a croissant when Draco came in, but he ignored me, or didn't notice me.

After breakfast, I headed to my first lesson, Potions. Hermione was was warning me about Snape. "He hates pretty much all Gryffindors, although I don't know if he'll hate you less as you're a Malfoy.

I felt someone grab my arm. I looked around and yep, it was Draco. Again. "I told you to stay way from her!" he hissed in my ear. I pulled away from him and slapped him in the face.  
I almost laughed out loud at his face, he was a good brother but I had never had the courage to stand up to him before.

Hemione winked at me, and together we walked into Potions, me giving Draco the middle finger.

"Miss Malfoy! Put that down!"


	4. 'cursive handwriting'

Time at Hogwarts was passing in a blur of lessons, homework, laughter and Hermione. I was enjoying life as a Gryffindor, and Draco had stopped glaring at me whenever he saw me with Hermione.

I didn't struggle with the lessons nearly as much as I thought I would, mainly due to Hermione's patient teaching and help, and the fact that apparently I'm cleverer than I thought, which was a welcome surprise after years of Lucius telling me I wasn't good enough and that I would never be as clever as Draco.

I walked down to breakfast with Hermione, like I did every day. I sat down and ate a bowl of cereal as the morning owl post arrived. I wasn't expecting anything as no one ever sent me anything.  
But then a letter was dropped into my lap by a coal black owl. I looked at the front of the envelope, thinking that it must be for someone else, but no, Ophelia Malfoy was written across the front in cursive handwriting.

It felt like a block of ice had suddenly been dropped into the pit of my stomach. There was only one person I knew who had that handwriting. My father. My trembling hands tore the envelope and opened the letter inside.

My dearest Ophelia,  
It pains me to tell you that you that you have disappointed me greatly, you are my daughter and I expected better from you.  
You have betrayed my trust and if this type of outrageous behavior continues, I will have to pull you out of Hogwarts and I know you don't want that.  
I hear the sorting hat has sorted you into Gryffindor. This shows you have not been faithful to our family and it's virtues.  
I also hear that you have been spending time with a mudblood.  
Remember what I have taught you.  
Continue with this and you know what will happen. I will only warn you once.  
With love from me and your mother,  
Your father, Lucius Malfoy

The blood drained out of my face and my breathing hitched in my throat. Did...did Draco tell him? Clenching the letter in my fist so hard my knuckles turned white, I marched over to the Slytherin table.

"Was this you?" I asked, marching over to Draco. I was surprised at how steady and calm my voice was.  
Draco read the letter, his face draining of its colour. "No" he said, voice trembling. That sent me over the edge and I broke down, sobbing my heart out onto the floor of the Great Hall.

Why did I ever think that coming to Hogwarts would rid me of Lucius, no matter where I went, he would always be there, no matter if he wasn't there physically. I felt warm arms around my shoulders and curly brown hair tickled my face.

It was Hermione. The words of the letter echoed around my head, and I tried to push her off, but her arms, and the scent of her were so comforting I couldn't find the energy to.  
She lead me up the stairs and mumbled the password to the fat lady. She gently steered me up the stairs to our dorms and she put me on my bed. I crawled into it and she tucked me into bed like I was 3 years old.

This was the safest, the most comforted I had felt in a long time. Hermione started to sing to me, a sort of lullaby that soothed my swirling thoughts.

There, looking up at her gentle, smiling face, I realized my feelings for her ran deeper than just friendship. As she sang to me, I let myself imagine that she felt the same thing for me.

"Guess what?" Hermione smiled. My heart leapt, she did like me back. "Yes?" I said.

"Ron invited me to the yule ball and kissed me!" She squealed.


End file.
